Romance
by Kathryn Rabb
Summary: Someone is getting married, who is it? Please review!
1. Default Chapter

****

Romance- Chapter 1

By: Kathryn Rabb

****

Rating: PG-13

****

Summary: Someone is getting married, who is it?

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the JAG characters. The names I chose for the bride and bridal party were randomly chosen. The songs do not belong to me, I don't know who owns them. No infringement necessary!

****

Author Note: Thank you to Lynne for helping me write this. 

****

August 1, 2002

1801 Zulu (1:01 PM EST)

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

__

'I can't believe he just walked in here. It's been months... no, years since we have seen each other. He waltzes in and pops his head into my office,' Mac thought.

"How's the most beautiful Marine I know?" he says with a smile.

"What in the world are you doing here?" Mac asks with a laugh.

  
"I came to tell you, you were right. She was the one. I am getting married in less than a month. Me, I'm getting married, who would have thought it?" he says.

"That's wonderful. Congratulations!" Mac says jumping up to hug him.

"So Mac was I right about you and you know who?" he asks.

"Not exactly," Mac tells him with her best "It's no big deal" smile.

Jack Keeter grabs Mac for another hug and swings her around. "I can't wait to tell Harm and Stu, where are they? They won't believe I am getting married. We all thought it would have been old Stu to marry first. This will surprise the pants off them!" Jack laughs.

"Keeter!" A call is heard from behind. It's Harm followed by... Stu! "Put her down!" Harm orders in a rather protective tone.

"Harm. Long time no see, Stu even longer man. What happened? Last I heard you were a bubblehead. When did you surface and decide to be a lawyer? How you been?" Mac watched with amusement as the three men shook hands and carried on like teenage boys. With a cough Mac got their attention and suggested they take the conversation into an office. 

They file into Harm's office and Keeter takes center stage. "Well, Mac already knows most of what I will say and I want to thank her for keeping it quiet." Harm and Sturgis are so intrigued their ears are the size of satellites. "I'm getting married at the end of this month." You could have heard their jaws dropped as Jack made his announcement.

Harm bursts out with, "Are you screwing with us?" 

"No, it's true. The ladies man, Jack Keeter is officially off the market," Keeter said with a smile.

Sturgis laughs, "Congratulations, Jack! Looks like we were all wrong when we thought I'd marry first." Harm is still speechless.

"Harm, buddy. You okay?" Jack asks Harm, who looks like he was hit with 1000 volts.

"Uhh... yeah. Great, congratulations Keeter! So who's the lucky girl?" Harm asks.

As Jack is about to answer, Mac sees a glint in his eye. He is still that mischievous little boy at heart. "It's Mac." Harm's face tensed up to the point he would hurt himself.

"What?" Harm and Sturgis ask at the same time. 

"I'm kidding. She's a first grade teacher I met while grocery shopping a few years back, her name is Ellie Grant and I asked her to marry me earlier this year," Jack says.

"So when's the wedding?" Mac asks.

"August 31st. Harm, Stu, I want you two to stand with me as my groomsmen," Jack states. Harm and Stu both happily agree and Mac suddenly starts laughing. They all turn around and look at her. Mac can't stop laughing and they all think she has finally gone off the deep end. 

"Harm... best... man... Bud... dress... whites... strippers!" Mac gets out between fits of laughter. Harm is suddenly interested in the papers on his desk. 

"Harm, what is Mac talking about?" Stu asks.

"I'll tell you later," Harm mumbles as tears pour down Mac's face. 

"Oh, come on Harm... if you don't tell them I will. It is the day before Bud and Harriet Sims wedding. Jack, you remember Bud?" Mac begins.

Jack nods, in his mind he is thinking, _'He was the goofy looking lieutenant that was with Harm when Mac and I returned to the carrier.'_

"Harm was best man, so he leaves his dress whites at the cleaners. But when he comes to pick them up, there was a mix-up and ended up with a cop uniform that..." Mac starts laughing again.

"...That belonged to a stripper," finishes a gruff voice. They all snap to attention. "As you were, I don't believe we've ever met... Commander Keeter is it?" It was Admiral AJ Chegwidden.

"Yes, sir," Jack replies. 

"So what brings you to JAG?" the Admiral asks.

"Checking up on Commanders Rabb and Turner, sir. Making sure they are behaving," Jack says with a huge grin.

"Oh, I am sure the Colonel has that covered," the Admiral smirked.

"Yes, sir, I believe she does. I am also here to invite you, the Commanders, the Colonel, and a few others to my wedding, sir. I hear that you were very instrumental in my return- both times," Jack states.

"Congratulations, Commander. We don't leave our own behind and it will be an honor," the Admiral replies.

"Thank you, sir." Jack says as he hands the ex-SEAL a white cream-colored invitation. "I hope you can make it, sir. Now I have to go drop off my... *ahem* dress whites at the cleaners." The Admiral nods a dismissal. The three stand there with invitations in hand as Jack walks through the bullpen and into Bud.

"Lieutenant," Jack says. 

"Commander Keeter, what brings you to JAG, sir?" Bud asks.

"A wedding invitation, here you go Bud. I hear you got married since I last spoke to you, congratulations! I have errands to run excuse me." Jack turns around leaving a stunned lieutenant in his wake. While waiting at the elevator, a blonde lieutenant is standing next to him. Even though he is about to be married a pretty blonde never escapes him.

"Hello, sir. With all due respect sir, I don't believe I know you. Is there anything I can help you with?" Harriet asks.

"No, I was just here visiting some people Lieutenant-" Jack smiles.

"... Sims, sir," Harriet replies.

"Oh, so you must be the lucky woman Lieutenant Roberts got to marry," Jack says.

"Yes, sir. Do you know the Lieutenant?" Harriet asks.

"You can say that, let me introduce myself, I am Commander Jack Keeter."

"Oh, sir! I have heard so much about you!" Harriet says with a laugh.

"All good I hope." The charm is flowing like a river. The Lieutenant laughs as they enter the elevator. 

"Yes, sir. I heard all about the stories of you, the Commander, and the Colonel in Iran. It sounded so exciting," Harriet announced.

"You can say it was Lieutenant," Jack says with a big smile.

"I mean being held in that Iranian prison without proper healthcare. AFTER, landing successfully from a stealth fighter. Amazingly, you were able to send a coded message to Mr. Webb through the Commander. After those great feats, you escaped from the prison but the man helping you, the Commander and the Colonel, betrayed you. Then you ran into Bedouins and the Colonel offered to stay for collateral while Commander Rabb flew the stealth back to the carrier! Sir," Harriet is bursting as she relays the details to Jack.. 

"Well Lieutenant seems you know the whole story," Jack grins at her as they step off the elevator. "I've invited you and your husband to my wedding. I hope you can make it. " 

****

August 6, 2002

1703 Zulu (12:03 PM EST)

Lynne's Kitchen

Washington, DC

"So Mac tell me what 'No, not quite' meant the other day?" Jack asks. 

Mac continues chewing before replying. "I don't know. Has Harm told you about my engagement? On the Eve of my wedding, the night Harm went down, I was... I guess, terrified. Terrified Harm wouldn't survive; terrified I was going to marry Mic. Mic was my fiancé, he was in the RAN. The next day after they found Harm, I postponed the wedding without consulting Mic and I guess he resented that. Not to mention I wouldn't turn to him when Harm was missing, he did not like that. I guess he had enough because he left. He called off the wedding; before he left he said one thing that hit really close to home. He asked, why was it that he was the last I turn to when I am in distress? And the answer is because I always turned to Harm. Harm is my best friend, partner, and the love of my life. I also think I was settling for him." 

Jack gave her a sincere look, "Look Mac, you know I always thought Harm was your soul mate. You two have this connection that is like no other. It may have been a while for you to admit that out loud but for Harm it's going to be even longer. Harm is a proud and honorable man, which could mean his downfall. I know Harm loves you as much as you love him but he will put your needs in front of his and if he thinks that being apart is better for you he will do that. He is also very scared and he is one of the most stubborn people I know, next to you that is," Jack said with a grin. "But you have to get it through his thick head that it won't hurt either one of you." Mac just looks at him with disbelief.

"Jack, what happened? In the desert, you were such a ladies man. Harm told me you probably would never settle down. This must be some girl," Mac says with a smile.

"She is, I didn't think I'd ever marry anyone either until I met my Ellie. She is the sweetest most beautiful person you could ever meet. Mac I hope you take what I said to heart because you and Harm feel for each other like what I feel for Ellie," Jack said as they finished their lunch and return to JAG.

****

1912 Zulu (2:12 PM EST)

JAG Headquarters - Elevator

Falls Church, Virginia

"Mac, what are you and Harm doing August 17th for dinner?"

"Well, I'm not sure about Harm but I'm free."

"Well I want Ellie to meet you, Harm, and Stu too."

"Sure, you want me to ask Harm?"

"No, I'll handle it." Mac nods as she steps off the elevator. Jack left to finish wedding preparations.

****

August 17, 2002

0000 Zulu (7:00 PM EST)

La Dauphine

Washington, DC

Ellie and I are sitting at our table discussing the sights of Washington when Mac walks up. "Mac! Right on time! Sarah Mackenzie this is the love of my life, Ellie Grant."

"Hello Ellie, call me Mac," Mac says as she sticks out her hand.

"Hello Mac. Have a seat, I can't wait to hear your stories about Jack!" Ellie grins and Jack couldn't help but panic.

"Harm didn't tell you anything did he?" Jack asks nervously.

"Oh not much..." Mac smirks.

Jack opens his mouth to reply but his cell phone rings. "Hello?... Yes... That's right..." Jack points to his phone and towards the door and leaves. 

"So Mac, what did Jack do at the Academy?" Ellie starts.

"Harm swore me to secrecy about this but... since you are going to be his wife and all..." Mac trails off secretly with a grin. "It was their senior year at the Academy and Harm, Sturgis, and Jack were just waiting for the time they could graduate and go off to their respective training courses. It was the night before the football game and being bored out of their mind, Harm and Stu dared Jack to streak across the field at half time. Jack being who he is, does not back down... so right at half time when the Navy band was playing, Jack comes running out screaming, 'Go Navy!'."

"That is so unbelievable!" Ellie says with a laugh. "Jack actually tried to get me to believe that he was the studious type."

"Oh sure and the Pope is Jewish," Mac replied with a laugh. 

After the laughter died down. "Mac, I have a problem and being that you are my only female friend in DC I was wondering if you would help me out," Ellie began.

"If I can," Mac replied.

"My best friend broke her leg and I am short a Maid of Honor. That gives me a few weeks to make you my new best friend and my Maid of Honor. How about it?" Ellie asked in desperation.

"Ellie, don't you have a sister or cousin?" Mac asked.

"No I don't. I understand if you want to decline," Ellie said.

"Oh no, Ellie, it will be fun. This will be a first, the Maid of Honor knowing the groom better than the bride," Mac said with a laugh.

"Terrific, thank you so much. I guess we can look for a dress one day this week?" Ellie asked.

"Not a problem, we can take a ride to Potomac Mills or Tyson's Corner's. There are some great stores there," Mac replied.

"This is going to be fun," Ellie said. 

"What's going to be fun?" Jack asked arriving with Harm, Stu, and his date, Bobbi Lathem.

"Mac's agreed to be my Maid of Honor," Ellie replies.

"That's great, Ellie, this is Harmon Rabb... Sturgis Turner... and Congresswoman Bobbi Lathem," Jack says.

They all shake hands and get seated. The group is coupled off, Jack and Ellie next to Harm and Mac who are next to Stu and Bobbi. After ordering the conversation turns into a comfortable lull. While everyone else was chit chatting, Harm turned to Mac and grinned, "So you're my Maid of Honor to my Best Man?"

Mac laughs, "You could put it that way." The two best friends continue their conversation but unbeknownst to them, a person was observing them very closely.

Ellie leans over to Jack, "And that's them?"

"Yeah, crazy they aren't together huh?"

"Crazy doesn't even begin to describe it. So basically he loves her and she loves him but neither will do anything about it?" Jack nods. 

Ellie shakes her head and begins to giggle slightly, "If I hadn't asked you out, you probably would never had the guts!"

"Shh! Don't want that to get out!" Jack grins devilishly. 

"What to get out?" Sturgis asks.

"Oh that Jack-" Ellie begins.

"... loves his fiancee so incredibly much!" Jack finishes grinning at his future wife. Mac smiles thoughtfully at the sight and her mind drifts. _'I wonder if that will ever be me... with Harm?' _

Meanwhile, Harm's thoughts mirror Mac's, _'I want that, I want it with Mac. But it's too soon, too risky...' _Their dinner arrives and everyone enjoys the night together.

****

August 20, 2002

1912 Zulu (2:12 PM EST)

Beltway

__

'Good thing I left work early, this traffic is terrible... Oh, hope I'm not late.' Mac thinks as she races to meet Ellie at the bridal boutique in Washington. Driving along the freeway, a song came onto the radio. It was "Can't Fight This Feeling" by REO Speedwagon. Mac was about to change the station, she didn't feel like having another reminder of her nonexistent _relationship _with Harm, but something stopped her. Mac left it on the radio station it was and continued driving. Before she knew it, she was singing along while thoughts of Harm fluttered through her head.

Pulling into the parking lot, Mac parked her Corvette and runs into the store. "Ellie! Hey!" Mac says.

"Mac! Great you're on time," Ellie exclaims. "Let's go back to the dressing room and you can try on the dress." Mac and Ellie walk down a hallway to the fitting room where Mac's dress was waiting. "Here it is Mac." Ellie handed Mac the dress to try on. 

The Riviera Sky blue dress Ellie selected for Mac was perfect. As Mac slipped on the chiffon gown it clung perfectly to her body. The blue hue made her skin and hair glow. 

The soft v-neck front was accented with a fitted bodice that accentuated her without revealing anything. The sleeveless princess gown with a sweeping train fell gracefully to the floor. The back was more impressive than the front, the cowl back was low and the detailed jewel hung from the spaghetti tie added to its elegance. It was going to be hard for the guests to watch the bride after seeing Mac walk down the aisle in this gown. 

Ellie grinned. "Mac you look gorgeous! Harm might have a hard time walking down the aisle with his eyes glued on you."

Mac blushed. She had to admit it was a very beautiful dress. _'Hmm... wonder if this'll get Harm's attention...' _Mac did a spin before saying, "I don't think it needs any adjustments." Ellie nodded an agreement. 

****

August 24, 2002

2322 Zulu (6:22 PM EST)

Harm's Apartment

North of Union Station

The week had passed quickly and it was Saturday night. The night Ellie and Jack have their bachelor and bachelorette parties. Harm tracked down most of their old friends from the Academy. The guys were having a great time. Harm got up to make a toast, "Okay everyone listen up! We are here because Jack Keeter, the old dog, is going to take the plunge. He must have drugged her because no woman in her right mind would agree to marry him. Seriously though, Jack old buddy, old pal. Congrats. You found a wonderful woman and I wish you all the best." The men raised there various drinks ranging from beer to hard liquor and all drank to Jack.

*buzz*

Harm grinned. "Jack, buddy, you need to sit in this chair..."

"Why?" Jack looked at Harm suspiciously.

"Because, it's part of the events for tonight," Harm replied mysteriously. As Jack sat down, Harm went to open the door. Harm let the person in, it was a leggy, curvaceous blond in a nurses outfit.

"Who's the lucky guy getting married next week?" she asked in a deep husky "bedroom voice" to the group of men staring. 

Jack looked at Harm and grinned, "This is going to be a fun night."

****

Hours Later...

"Harm, when're you goin' to... admit you lub Mac?" Jack slurred. 

"_Lub_ her? Why would I _lub_ her?" Harm replied smashed out of his mind. By then most of the guys had gone home.

"Because she lubs you, doofus!"

"Mac has never lubbed me in her life. And I am not even sure what lubbed is or how to do it!" Harm said while falling down on his couch.

"LUB Harm! Lub! Like I lub Ellie and I know you lub Mac!" Jack replied as he sat down next to him. 

Harm took a second before it finally clicked, "Ooooh! You mean lub her! Shh! She doesn't know I lub her!" 

"Well shouldn't you tell her?" 

Harm thought about it for a minute. "Yes, I should." He got up and looked for his phone and dialed speed dial 1. While it rang Harm slumped down to the floor. 

Mac yawned, "Hello?"

"Mac, it's... it's... Harm. Yeah, I'm Harm."

"Harm, you're drunk. What's wrong?" Mac answered patiently but quite tiredly.

"Mac you need to listen to Harm."

"Harm, you aren't making sense. Do I need to come over there?"

"No, 'sokay. I want to say somethin'."

"Well what?"

"I want to say, 'I lub you!'"

Mac was silent. _'Did he say what I think he said?'_ "Harm! What did you say?"

"That I lub you and I know you lub me... I'm sleepy now, good night Mackey!" and Harm hung up. Mac was left staring at her phone. _'Did he say what I just think he said?'_

****

August 25, 2002

1305 Zulu (7:05 PM EST)

Harm's Apartment

North of Union Station

Mac let herself in because the door had been left unlocked. Walking in she could smell stale beer and Harm and Jack asleep and wrapped around each other. Jack was snoring... very loudly. Mac walked over to Harm's kitchen and set the bagels on the counter and started to make coffee, lots of it. 

After she finished, Mac walked over to the Sleeping Beauties on the couch and shook them. "Harm, Jack! Wake up!" 

"Mom, can I have five more minutes please?" Jack replied half asleep.

"No you may not Jack. Now get up!" 

"But mom..." Jack whined and turned over. 

Mac looked at the two and had a thought. "RECRUITS! IT IS OH-EIGHT-HUNDRED AND YOU ARE STILL LOLLYGAGGING IN BED. GET OUT OF THOSE RACKS NOW BEFORE I KICK YOUR BUTT TO HELL!!!" Mac yelled in her best DI voice. Harm and Jack stumbled off the couch and tripped over each other. 

"Geez Mac, what are you doing here?" Harm mumbled while rubbing his head. 

"I have breakfast and lots of coffee. Now go get cleaned up," Mac said as she turned around to go back into the kitchen.

****

Ten Minutes Later...

Harm came out of his bedroom not looking any better then he was before. He could see Mac sitting at the cooking island reading a paper and drinking coffee. 

Mac could hear Harm behind her and turned around, "There's coffee and bagels."

"Thanks Mac, I think I'll skip on the bagels. Just coffee right now," Harm replied but Mac had gone back to reading the paper. _'What did I do now?.. Oh man, last night!' _Harm thought through the pounding in his head. _'I told her I loved her... Why isn't she saying anything?!' _

"Mac?"

"Yes Harm?"

"Do you remember last night I called you?"

Mac was silent and answered carefully, "Yes, I do." Mac was nervous, _'Is he going to say it didn't mean anything?'_

"I think I should explain."

Mac nodded, "It's okay Harm. You don't have to, I know you were drunk. Look, I only came here to revive you guys. I will see you tomorrow." Mac quickly grabbed her coat and left. As the door shut, Mac leaned against it. "You chicken!" Mac scolded herself and left.

"Dammit!" Harm muttered inside the apartment.

"What's wrong?" Jack says as he looks around. "And where's Mac?"

"She left," Harm says sadly.

"Why?"

"Because of what happened last night."

"What happened last night?" Jack asks. 

Harm looks at him, "You don't remember?"

"I vaguely remember talking about Mac..." Jack says while he drinks his coffee.

"Well let's recap shall we? You convinced me to call Mac and tell her 'I lub her'. This morning I was trying to explain what it meant but she left," Harm replied in all sarcasm. 

Jack realized what happened and tried his best to fix it, "Look Harm, go over there and talk to her."

"No I think it's best if I don't. I may just get a mouthful of foot again."

****

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

****

Romance- Chapter 2

By: Kathryn Rabb

****

Rating: PG-13

****

Summary: Someone is getting married, who is it?

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the JAG characters. The names I chose for the bride and bridal party were randomly chosen. The songs do not belong to me, I don't know who owns them. No infringement necessary!

****

August 30, 2002

0006 Zulu (7:06 PM EST)

Juliette's Restaurant

Washington, DC

The week had passed and Harm and Mac were still very cordial with each other. Every time Harm wanted to apologize and explain, he'd chicken out. Mac on the other hand wanted very much to forget the whole moment. It was the rehearsal dinner and both were miserable under their happy facade. 

As guests were arriving Ellie took Jack aside, "Jack! What happened? Harm and Mac look miserable!"

"I'm not sure I should tell you..." Jack said slowly.

"Why not- did you have a hand in this? Jack Francis Keeter! You tell me this instant!" Jack knew he couldn't lie when she used his full name.

"Well do you remember last Saturday night Harm threw me a bachelor party?" Ellie nodded. "Well we got a little drunk..." Ellie glared at him and crossed her arms. "Okay, we got really drunk, anyhow Harm and I got to talking about him and Mac. I inadvertently... told him Mac loved him and he said he loved her too so I told him to call her and tell her." Jack was ready for the "men-are-so-stupid" tirade but Ellie did not say a word. 

"Jack, our guests have arrived but you and I are not done," she warned and walked back to the table. Jack took a deep breath and followed suit. 

Ellie and Jack made their way back to the table to greet their guests. Ellie's heart was breaking as she looked at Mac and Harm. At any other time if someone walked into a bar and saw the four of them sitting together, they would swear that Mac and Harm were the couple-to-be not Jack and Ellie. 

Jack's big mouth got in the way. She loved him so much but sometimes she wished she could sew his mouth shut. Obviously Jack did not know how to take care of the situation, she was going to have to do something, and soon. Ellie walked over to Mac and whispered, "Mac can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"In the backseat of my car, there is a white box. Can you get it for me? I would do it myself but the waiter had a problem with the orders and-"

"Of course Ellie. It's no problem," Mac said with a smile and took the keys.

"Thanks," Ellie grinned. _'Now where's Harm?' _she thought. _'There he is.'_ And Ellie made a beeline to Harm. "Harm?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering, could you go to my car and get something for me? It's quite heavy and I don't think I can carry it. I'd ask Jack but I can't seem to find him."

"Sure Ellie. It's no problem," Harm said, same as Mac. 

"Thank you so much, the car's unlocked so you should get it just fine." Harm nodded and left. On his way out Harm made a scan of the restaurant. _'Mac's not here, did she leave?' _Harm thought alarmed. As Harm walked out of the restaurant to the car he thought he could see someone next to it. Coming closer he could see it was a woman. "Mac?" he asked.

Mac jumped and got in a defensive position but relaxed when she saw it was Harm. "Harm? What are you doing out here?"

"Ellie asked me to get something for her, what are _you_ doing out here?"

"She asked me to get something too." It didn't take more then a second when they realized that they had been set up. "I think we've been set up," Mac said.

"I agree," Harm said. He was unsure of what to say next.

"Look Harm-" "Mac-" They both began. 

"Harm, tomorrow Jack and Ellie are getting married and tonight is their rehearsal dinner. I think we can agree to be civil," Mac proposed.

"Sure Mac, look I want to explain something-" 

"No Harm, I don't think so. It's Jack and Ellie's time. Not time for... whatever it is we have. Or don't have." With that Mac closed the car door and went back into the restaurant.

Harm stood there for quite some time. "What am I going to do?" Harm asked to no one in particular before following in Mac's footsteps.

****

August 31, 2002

1516 Zulu (10:16 AM EST)

Room 8112

Ritz-Carlton

Washington, DC

The day had started promptly at six that morning. The bride was staying on the eighth floor while the sixth floor contained the groom. _'Oh my God! I am getting married today,'_ Ellie thought as she ran around the room checking details. "Mac! Where's Mac?!"

"Right here Ellie," Mac said as she walked into the room. 

"Oh good you're here. Are the dresses here? Is my dress here? Does Jack have his whites? Do Harm and Stu?" Ellie let out in a rush.

"Ellie? BREATHE! The dresses are in the other room and Jack and all the guys have their whites!" 

"Okay. Are the-" Ellie started again.

"Ellie! Everything is perfect," Mac said with a smile. "Now we have 3 hours and 44 minutes till the ceremony begins let's go get a massage."

"Okay but are you sure-"

"Ellie!"

"All right let's go," Ellie said and the ladies left the room.

****

Room 6009

Ritz-Carlton

Washington, DC

Jack, Harm, Stu, and the rest of his groomsmen- consisting of men Jack knew from flight school- sat around a table and drinking coffee. 

"Guys, I'm getting married in less than four hours," Jack deadpanned.

"Yeah... you are," Harm replied.

"I am so happy," Jack says.

"And we're happy for you. Nervous?"

"Let me put it this way, remember when I had to land the Stealth in Iran? That wasn't as scary as this," Jack said and the men nodded along.

****

1826 Zulu (1:26 PM EST)

Room 8112

The dress Ellie had chosen was simply gorgeous. The ivory satin a-line gown with a natural waist and hand embroidered detail was exquisite. The delicate spaghetti straps only added to its beauty. The embroidered design began at the top of the scoop neck and continued down adding texture and elegance to the classic gown. The headpiece was a traditional tiara with a chapel length veil. 

"You look beautiful," Mac said happily as Ellie stood in front of the full length mirror. Ellie sighed her content. 

"Oh my God! Mac, where are-" Ellie started to say before Mac held up the shoes in her hand. "...My shoes," Ellie finished and both women laughed. Ellie had gotten another look at Mac. "Mac you look great too! We're going to knock our men dead!" Ellie said mischievously. Mac only gave a slight smile. 

Suddenly Ellie's mother and bridesmaids walked into the room. Lynne, one of the bridesmaids said, "This is something new that I saw while shopping." And it was a jeweled butterfly hairpin. 

Ellie's mother then spoke, "Ellie, darling, this belonged to your grandmother. It was passed down to me and now I am passing it onto you. It's your something old." And that was an embroidered handkerchief. 

"And this was given to me by my Persian grandmother," Mac said while handing Ellie a gold bangle.

"Oh Mac this is beautiful, everyone thank you! I am so touched," Ellie started to sniffle. 

"Oh Ellie don't start you might ruin your makeup! What's your 'something blue'?" Mac asked to keep her calm.

"Oh right, I found this last week." Ellie pulled out a navy blue garter that was covered with fighter planes. When the ladies saw this they started laughing. 

"It's perfect!" Mac said.

"Well, half an hour and counting," Ellie said as she slipped on the garter and her low satin pumps.

Room 6009

Meanwhile, the men were getting dress. "Can you believe it? In less than 30 minutes you're going to get married," Harm said as he put on his shoes.

Jack chuckled, "I can't believe this day has come!"

"She loves you Jack, believe it," Sturgis said all ready to go. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Wonder who that is?" Sturgis asked as he went to open it. "Wow!" he said to the person on the outside of the door. 

A feminine chuckle came from the stranger, "Thanks Sturgis, can you give this to Jack?" 

"Sure, would you like to come in?"  


"Oh no, I think I should go back to our room before Ellie starts freaking out over the details again. See you at the alter," the woman joked and left.

"Was that Mac?" Harm asked hopefully.

"Yeah, she dropped this off for Jack," Sturgis replied as he handed the cream envelope to Jack. As Jack read it Stu said, "You wouldn't believe how gorgeous Mac looked." 

Harm hid his jealousy as he said, "I can't wait. What's it say Jack?"

Jack laughed, "That she loves me very much and that she is very happy that she was able to lasso me."

****

1854 Zulu (1:54 PM EST)

Plaza Ballroom

Ritz-Carlton

Washington, DC

The banquet room with its cathedral ceilings was elegant. The silk wall coverings of pale gold enhanced the chandeliers and wall sconces. Nervously Jack took inspection of the room. He was pleased with everything. He then saw his mother watching him with tears in her eyes. Immediately he gave her his patented grin, letting her know that all was perfect.

The pink roses were the perfect choice, they were set off by the light of the chandeliers. _'Well five minutes before I become a married man. This is it for me, no more picking up women in bars. What am I saying? I love Ellie. I wonder what married life is going to be like. Does Harm still have the rings?!'_

"Harm! Do you have the rings?" Jack whispered to his best man.

"Yeah- wait. I don't think I have them. I think I left them in the room!" Harm said.

"What?!" Jack hissed.

"Kidding buddy, relax," Harm laughed. Jack shook his head as he chuckled. The guests were seated and the music started. First came the ring bearer, the little boy was about five years old and Jack's nephew. Jack loved the little boy and he couldn't think of anyone better for the job. Next were the bridesmaids, all were Ellie's friends. The women had given him a hard time when they heard he was marrying Ellie but eventually he won them over. Finally came Mac, Jack could hear Harm's jaw fall to the floor.

__

'Whoa! She looks absolutely beautiful!' Harm thought as his eyes followed Mac up the aisle to the alter. _'I see Ellie was right about the dress,'_ Mac mused. As Mac took her place the flower girl walked down the aisle dropping pink rose petals.

The 'Wedding March' started and all turned towards the door to watch. Ellie and her father appeared at the door and she looked completely stunning and Jack felt so happy to see her. Ellie and her father made their way to alter, her father gave her a kiss on the cheek and whispered, "I love you honey." 

Ellie smiled as she starting getting tears in her eyes, "I love you too daddy." And Ellie took her place next to Jack. Jack leaned over and whispered, "You look beautiful Ellie." Ellie smiled her reply.

The minister asked who gave the bride away and her father replied. The ceremony began and went off without a hitch. The minister pronounced they were man and wife and to kiss the bride. Jack took Ellie into his arms and laid one right on her. The guests left the ballroom and assembled in the prefunction. 

Inside the ballroom were the bride and groom. "We're married," Jack said happily to his new bride.

"Yes we are, did you get my letter?" Ellie smiled.

Jack chuckled, "Yeah so you finally lassoed me huh?" 

Ellie laughed, "Yes I did." And kissed him again. 

Harm stuck his head in and said, "It's time guys." Ellie took Jack's arm and they left. 

The men in dress whites were ready with the arch of steel and Harm once again took command. "Presenting- for the first time in public, Commander and Mrs. Jack Francis Keeter." As Jack and Ellie came to the end Jack jokingly warned, "Watch it Harm." 

Harm grinned and tapped Ellie on the six, "Go Navy!" 

After the traditional walk and swat through the arches Jack and Ellie along with the bridal party proceeding to the prefunction area outside the ballroom. They started to enjoy some hors d'oeurves when the photographer came over and reminded them that pictures needed to be taken. Off the bridal party went. As they were posing the guests were asked to take their seats in the ballroom.  
  
Once the pictures were done the banquet maitre'd lined up the bridal party for their grand entrance. Once everyone was seated the bandleader made the introductions.

"First lets have a round of applause for our ushers, Grady Wright and Chase Tomlinson." They entered.

"The first bridesmaid: Ms. Lynne Paparini escorted by Commander Sturgis Turner." 

"Our next bridesmaid: Ms. Allison Brady escorted by Lieutenant Commander Shawn McDonald. Our ring bearer Tommy Keeter and flower girl Jessica Ryan." 

"Ladies and gentleman please give a round of applause to the Maid of Honor Sarah Mackenzie and the Best Man Commander Harmon Rabb Junior." 

"Now for the moment we have all been waiting for. Please stand and welcome Commander and Mrs. Jack Keeter!" The band played and everyone rose. Jack and Ellie entered the room with huge smiles. The bridal party took their seats and everyone sat down. 

Harm got up to make a toast. "Sophocles said, 'One word frees us of all the weight and pain of life: That word is love.' Jack and Ellie I can tell by looking at you both that you have found love. May your lives be forever free of pain. As you start your lives together, I wish you more joy than sorrow, more sunshine than rain, more compassion than indifference but most of all I wish you love to make the hard times easier and the good times better. Congratulations." Everyone raised their glasses and drank to the new couple. Mac thought of Harm's speech and it touched her. The first course was served and cleared. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is time for Jack and Ellie to share their first dance," announced the bandleader. 

Jack got up and bowed to his wife and held out his hand. Ellie accepted and both walked out onto the dance floor. The sounds of Etta James' "At Last" filled the room. 

Midway through the song, the bridal party got up and joined the bride and groom. Sturgis started with Mac and Harm with Allison then Shawn with Lynne. Ellie saw the group dancing and she grinned, her plan was working. Pretty soon Shawn changed partners with Sturgis and Harm then changed with Sturgis. Finally Allison and Shawn left the dance floor and Harm and Mac were left standing there. They looked at each other and felt an undeniable pull towards one another. 

Once in each other's arms Harm whispered, "Mac you look absolutely amazing in this dress."

"Thank you Harm. You don't look so bad yourself," Mac joked nervously.

"I think it's time you listened to what I have to say." 

Mac held her breathe and looked into his eyes. "Go on," she encouraged.

"The morning you came to my apartment and I said I wanted to explain, I didn't mean I want to take it back. I wanted to tell you that although I might have been drunk I was telling the truth. I am in love with you." Harm looked into her eyes looking for any sign of reciprocation. 

Mac let out the breathe she was holding, "Do you know how long I've been waiting to hear that?" Harm laughed along with Mac but soon the laughing turned into kissing.

Across the dance floor, Ellie exclaimed, "Jack! Look at that!" 

Jack turned to gaze at what Ellie was referring to, what he saw made him smile. "Looks like they did it right after all." 

Ellie sighed, "And all they needed was a little push."

Jack looked at his wife and smiled, "I'm not going to ask." The two danced with each other and other friends and family till it was time to cut the cake.

The two were about to feed each other when Ellie teasingly warned, "If you push that into my face you will be getting to know the couch very well tonight."

Jack smiled, "Oh wouldn't want to do that!" The crowd watching laughed. As the cake came closer to Jack's mouth Ellie smashed it into his face. "Hey! I thought you weren't going to do that!" Jack protested.

Ellie laughed, "You never told me not too!" Jack laughed and pulled her into a kiss. The two cleaned up and it was time to throw the bouquet and garter. 

The ladies lined up and Ellie made sure she knew where Mac was. "Now who is going to catch the bouquet?" Ellie teased as she looked at Mac. It was thrown and sure enough Mac caught it. 

Now was the garter. A chair was brought for Ellie to be seated. A napkin was spread out to keep Jack from dirtying his whites and before he went to retrieve it he said, "If I don't come back in fifteen minutes don't call search and rescue!" Everyone laughed at that and Jack lifted the dress slightly and stuck his head underneath. He caught the garter with his teeth and pulled it down. The men were giving cat calls and yelling "hurry up". 

Finally Jack had gotten it and laughed. "Fighters, nice choice Ellie." He'd remember where Harm was and flung it towards him but unfortunately Jack missed and it landed in the hands of.... little Tommy Keeter! The men started laughing and the women let out a collective "aww". Jack walked over to Tommy and said mischievously, "Sorry little buddy. You are a bit young for this yet. Let's give it to Harm here." 

The little boy idolized his uncle and replied, "Okay unca Jack. Here you go Mr. Harm." He handed the garter to Harm and Harm took it and laughed. 

****

0412 Zulu (11:12 PM EST)

It was nearing the end of the night and Jack and Ellie had a flight to catch. They were going to Tahiti for their honeymoon. 

"So I see you two got it right," Jack said to Mac.

"Yeah, we did," Mac said happily.

"Congratulations! Will I be expecting a wedding invitation soon?" Jack asked playfully.

"One day at a time Jack, one day at a time," Mac laughed. Harm and Ellie joined the two.

"Congratulations Harm and Mac!" Ellie said. 

"Thanks," Harm and Mac replied in unison. 

"I think we should get going," Jack said to Ellie.

"Okay, goodbye and I hope to see you soon Mac," Ellie winked at Mac. Jack and Ellie said their goodbyes and left. Shania Twain's "From This Moment On" started playing and Harm extended his hand to Mac. She gladly took it and they started dancing.

__

From this moment life has begun   
From this moment you are the one   
Right beside you is where I belong   
From this moment on 

From this moment I have been blessed   
I live only for your happiness   
And for your love I'd give my last breath   
From this moment on   
  
I give my hand to you with all my heart   
Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start   
You and I will never be apart   
My dreams came true because of you 

From this moment as long as I live   
I will love you, I promise you this   
There is nothing I wouldn't give   
From this moment on 

"Mac I promise you I will love you from this moment on and for the rest of my life," Harm said. 

"And I will love you in return also," Mac replied and they gave each other a kiss to seal the deal.

****

Author Note 2: I've taken some creative license in this story. Since we have not seen Jack since season 3 I have assumed he would have been promoted at least once to full Commander. Also I was not sure of the proper protocol for the Arch of Steel indoors. 

The End.


End file.
